Tiempo y Pasado
by Pyb World
Summary: Leah envidia que Jacob tenga tiempo para tenerla, a Bella, y que ella no tuviera tiempo para saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba con Sam, pero ahora, los segundos era un gran cero y el tiempo se había acabado... Era imposible volver el tiempo atrás.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Tiempo y pasado**

* * *

Jacob corre, quiere escapar del dolor que se ocasiona en su pecho... ese dolor que Bella le dejó. Necesita alejarse de eso que lo mata, de eso que lo único que quiere es hacerle daño de un mil formas diferentes. Primero dejándolo por un chupasangre y para luego casarse con él en poco tiempo. Su mundo era el peor de todos... que equivocado estaba, alguien en esos momentos la pasaba pero que él.

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa lobo?, l_e pregunta Leah, que en esos momentos esta de guardia por orden del maldito de Sam. Y para variar sola, pero en poco tiempo se terminaría.

_Déjame tranquilo Leah,_ gruñe Jacob. Pero bien sabe que necesita a alguien quien lo escuche. _No quiero hablar._

Miente. Es obvio que se ha olvidado que Leah siente todo lo que él puede sentir ahora que esta convertido en un lobo.

_¡Hey! No me hables de esa forma... eres menor que yo, respeta a tus mayores,_ le regaña Leah mientras muestra los dientes y se pone a correr para alcanzar a Jacob, _¿A dónde vas?._ Curo sea un poco.

_Lejos de todos._ _De ella_... se le escapo el pensamiento. Jacob odio ese poder que tenían los lobos de poder escucharse.

Leah lo escuchó.

_¿Sigues enamorado de esa zorra?,_ preguntó mientras aumentaba la velocidad para mostrar que era increíblemente más rápida que él. Jacob rodó los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Acaso quieres una respuesta? g_ruñe Jacob al ver que ella espera una respuesta,_ Sí ¿estás feliz?._ Leah no respondió por lo que Jacob corrió aún más rápido para poder escapar de todos.

Un silencio incomodo.

_¿Por qué no la olvidas?_

_No puedo._

_Con tratar no se pierde nada. No sea idiota, _le gruñe Leah.

Y llega justo a su lado para abalanzarse sobre él, impidiendo que se alejara más de todos. Ella quería ayudarlo... porque lo entendía... sabía que era sentirse que el amor de tu vida estuviera con otro. Pensar todos los días como ellos deben de ser felices._  
_

_¿Ahora dejarás de hacer estupideces?_

Jacob trata de salir bajo el cuerpo de la gran loba... pero se le hace imposible. La fulmina con su mirada de lobo.

_Y si por lo menos no la puedes dejar de pensar ¿Por que no disfrutar estar a su lado este tiempo que te queda?,_ Jacob la miró sorprendido. Nunca, jamás en la vida pensó que Leah diría semejante cosa.

_¿Leah... eres tú?_

_¿Y quién más sería, idiota?,_ Jacob supo que era ella. Solo había sido un cambio rápido de humor licántropo ¿O era que ella es así? No lo sabía, nunca se hizo el honor de conocer a Leah.

Jacob se levantó y se sacudió todo el barro que le quedó encima.

_¿Tú crees que tengo que verla?, _preguntó Jacob mientras bajaba su mirada al piso. Pues recordar a Bella le dolía un montón.

Leah lo miró como si de su hermano se tratase.

_Sí, ¿no que en poco tiempo la perderás?... Vamos, lobo. Anda con ella"._

Jacob no dijo nada más y corrió para ir a ver al amor de su vida.

Leah vio como se alejaba. Por lo menos él tuvo tiempo y supo cuando iba a perder a quien amaba... en cambio ella, le llegó de golpe.

Y eso era lo que Leah Clearwater envidiaba de Jacob Black. Que el tiempo estuviera para su suerte.

Porque cuando Sam la dejó... él nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle cuanto lo amaba, no alcanzo a disfrutar sus últimos minutos juntos, ni pudo hacer todos sus sueños a su lado... por eso le daba la oportunidad a él de disfrutar las horas... que muchas veces pasaron volando.

Y Leah derramó unas lágrimas... unas malditas lágrimas que no ayudan a mejorar las cosas, porque su tiempo estaba resumido en un gran cero. Uno que Leah deseaba con su alma que fueran días y hasta horas. Pero no podía.

Ella deseaba muchas cosas, pero solo una cosa podía borrarlas para siempre se su corazón. La imprimación. Pero en su memoria quedaría los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

Leah no tenía en cuenta que corto era el tiempo para que todo su mundo cambiara de rumbo.

Solo era cosa de esperar un par de horas... y si volvía antes a su hogar... tal vez menos.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
